In the past, golf putters have been provided with grooves or aiming lines in the heads perpendicular to the face thereof in the effort to enable the golfer to better aim the ball toward the cup. Because of the small width of the putter, however, the consequent shortness of the grooves or aiming lines limits their usefulness in aiming the putter to propel the ball to the cup. Another putter has been provided with a shaft having its upper portion curved in arcuate form in the effort to improve aiming, but this expedient places the aiming portion of the shaft too far from the head, consequently decreasing the accuracy of the aim. Some putters have previously been provided with horizontal handles at the top of the shaft for use in aligning the putter with the intended path of the ball to the cup, but these require the golfer to straddle the ball on opposite sides of it and then to swing the putter in an arcuate path between his legs. Moreover, such a straddling stance of the golfer in putting is presently prohibited by rules. Another previous putter placed the forward face of the head and a sidewise bent portion of the shaft in the same plane with the putter shaft connected to and rising from one end of the head, so that the lower portion of the shaft lay in a plane perpendicular to the line of trajectory of the putter head and ball toward the cup. This prior putter, however, had only a thin blade as a head, with a correspondingly short aiming lines.